The Seeds of Discord
by RaichuTec
Summary: Homura's game with the ikkou doesn't go where he expects it. (Shonen-ai involved.)
1. Prologue: The Bargain

  
Disclaimer: I only borrowed the Saiyuki boys for a little while. Promise, I put them away again afterwards. 

Seeds of Discord

by Raichutec

The sound of distant condensation woke him from unconciousness. Violet eyes opened automatically, staring at the blurry shapes overhead. A ceiling nearly too high to see, carved with intricate and delicate tiles like a mosaic tapestry, telling an ancient story long ago forgotten. He turned his head, realizing he was lying supine against a cool stone flooring, the tiles a glassy black hue, stretching out over a large rotunda with many exits, the mouths of portals leading off into darkness. Another look proved to him that he was truly alone. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were no where near him.

Fingers stirred briefly, arms attempting to lift only to discover themselves bound to the floor. "Tch," Sanzo clucked, turning his head to see the chains that held him fast. Wrists and ankles, and one more around his waist for good measure. There was still blood staining his fingers, though the gun he'd always carried was not in his hand. One last glance proved that he still held the Maten, draped over his shoulders and settled against his torso. _Strange... it's the Maten that he wants. Why is he doing this? Why didn't he just take it?_

As if Homura could sense the question being posed, he appeared out of thin air, figure shimmering for a fraction of a moment before becoming solid. "Well, so good to see that you are finally awake, Sanzo." He leaned over, the chains on his wrists jangling, the sound revertibrating with the clack of the beads around his throat. "Do you remember how you came to be here?"

Sanzo said nothing, merely glaring at the God who leaned over him. Homura waited a moment longer before he straightened, sighing quietly. "Sanzo, I suppose you're asking yourself why I brought you here. Why I haven't just killed you all and taken the Maten."

"Shut up," the priest snapped, "Stop playing stupid games, Homura. Spit it out."

Homura laughed, deliberately taking his time to crouch beside Sanzo's head before bothering to answer his impatience. "I brought you here out of a particular curiosity of mine. But, I will let all of you go, if you can manage to survive my challenge to you."

"I am not going to be party to your schemes, Homura." Sanzo's glower never faded, fists briefly clenching and unclenching, testing the strength of his bonds absently.

The god laughed at that, "And what other choice do you have, Sanzo? Shall I just kill you now and take the Maten?"

"We don't die that easily."

"No, I suppose not," Homura mused, "You've certainly survived a lot of things... but, this time, there's no hope. So, I will tell you my conditions and you can tell me if you think you're strong enough to face yet another challenge and survive it."

Sanzo traced the god's movements with his eyes, violet eyes narrowed as the other took his time to straighten himself, a hand resting against his hip while he simply smiled, smug and knowing, as if the outcome of his challenge had already been decided.

"You will remain here, with your companions for three days. In that time, none of you must consume any food or drink given to you. If you can do that, I will let you go. But, whosoever does eat within these walls before dawn on the third day will be bound to me from that day forward. To serve me, and not you."

Silence filled the air after the challenge had been set. Homura watched Sanzo's impassive features, searching for a reaction, waiting for an answer. The reply could only make him chuckle quietly to himself, as he should have expected it.

"They're not my companions. So do what you like."


	2. Chapter 1: The Plot

Standard Disclaimer: Just borrowing the Saiyuki boys for a bit. I don't own them or anything like that. 

Chapter 1: The Plot

Three days.

Three days was all the time Homura had given Sanzo and his gang, and those three days were nearly up as the sun set on the last day, descending into night. In the morning, Homura would have no choice but to free the quartet, unless by some miracle at least one of them broke ranks and gave in to the hunger he knew gnawed at them all. Sitting on his throne, eased back in quiet repose, Homura pondered else could possibly tempt them, or rather tempt the one he desired above the others. Son Goku. In a way, he admired their stalwart refusals, having observed them quietly from time to time. No matter how bitterly they complained at one another, there was always a point where they would simply fall silent and find something to occupy their minds, instead.

"It's nearly time, Homura, what will you do?" Shien asked quietly at the base of the throne's dais. His eyes never turned away from the distance, looking out over the vast expanse of the nigh empty throne room without really focusing on anything. "They have managed not to eat anything, yet, no matter how much we tempt them with."

"We can't just let them go," Zenon added, "Surely you had more in mind than just a pointless game to play with them. We have the monk, we can make him give over the Maten."

Homura didn't answer either of them right away, smiling thoughtfully as he shifted in his seat, chin propped up in the palm of his hand. "No," he finally replied, "If they can manage it, we'll let them go. Besides, he isn't strong enough, not yet."

"Son Goku?" Shien asked, though it didn't really come out as a question.

Homura nodded, finally rising from his throne to descend the dais steps. "There is one last possibility. We've spent our energies tempting Goku. Perhaps this last evening, a plan that does not include him might break their collective will."

"You have an idea?" Zenon seemed generally interested, canting his head to the side. Homura looked up and simply smiled.

Goku looked like he was about to fall over. Gold eyes had fallen to half-mast the day previous and he was sluggishly grumpy, lounging around without the energy to argue with anyone anymore. A stale sense of relief settled over the rest of the ikkou. It hadn't been easy to keep the saru from succumbing to the numerous temptations Homura and his flunkies left out, constantly. Hakkai had to keep Goku from racing toward a cart filled with cupcakes. Gojyo had to pin the saru down as he made a desperate bid to escape toward the smell of something meaty down the hall. Sanzo repeatedly threatened him with the banishing gun, just so he wouldn't try to wander off in search of food.

But now that Goku finally seemed to have resigned himself to fasting for three days, it left everyone realizing just how empty their bellies really were. They had nothing to distract them any longer.

But they still took turns guarding Goku in shifts. Homura's strange obsession with the kid obviously focused the ikkou's concerns on him. The saru was far more prone to temptation, too naive and innocent and simply young at times to realize what was best for him and Homura tried to prey on that at any given opportunity. Now it was Gojyo's turn, albeit near the end of his watch. He'd sat there for hours, smoking his cigarettes with careful moderation and watching Goku roll around and moan about his hunger pains. Nothing would distract him from it anymore. No games of cards, or mahjongg or conversation. They'd tried everything to keep busy, and keep Goku busy as well.

But it was the third night. If they made it to morning, they could finally get the hell out of Homura's creepy pagoda and finally get something to eat. And maybe find a few willing women. Gojyo didn't like going without as long as he had, food came secondary to sex in his opinion. Sex and cigarettes, which he used sparingly, considering they weren't able to resupply before Homura ambushed them. There was still half a pack left, and it would be enough to get him through till dawn.

Besides... he had a spare pack he'd quietly stolen from Sanzo.

"So hungry..." Goku moaned as if he were on his last legs and about to croak at any second. Gojyo just sighed and puffed on the cigarette again, lounging back near the window to stare over the rocky, barren terrain that bleakly surrounded the pagoda. Nothing to be said, and nothing left to use as a distraction. Goku was simply unconsolable at this point.

Thankfully, Hakkai's timing was as impeccable as ever, emerging from his sleeping chamber dressed and smiling as always. "Well, good morning. How's our Goku doing?"

"Hakkai, it's night. And Goku's the same as he was earlier."

"Ah, I see," the swindler replied, leaning over the saru momentarily to wave a hand in front of his face. "And apparently he's finally fallen asleep. Looks like my guard duty is going to be light."

"Must be nice." Gojyo rose from his perch, crushing the remains of his cigarette into the ashtray that nearly brimmed with the butts of his and Sanzo's previous endeavors to develop lung cancer. He stretched languidly, yawning as Hakkai fetched himself a book and settled near the fireplace. His would be an easy watch, it seemed. No listening to Goku's literal bellyaching. "Sanzo still asleep?"

"Said not to wake him till morning, on pain of death," Hakkai offered cheerfully.

"You are way too happy, Hakkai."

"Good night, Gojyo."

Gojyo took the dismissal gratefully and headed into the large room afforded to them as a sleeping chamber. It was sectioned off into four little mini-rooms, interconnected by open doorways that could not be closed. Sanzo was likely in the last of them, farthest away from the door to the parlor and any noises that might get past. So that meant Gojyo took the directly opposite room, furthest away from Sanzo. Stripping down to just his boxers, he slide beneath the sheets, finding the bed warm and welcoming and downright comfortable. It'd be the one thing he'd miss when they finally left in the morning. Homura was an ass, but he at least made sure they were comfortable. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Or was he?

Light woke him from what he felt was a sound sleep, a brief flash, like the reflection a sword might make when passed over a flame. Drowsily, he lifted his head, nostrils filled with the scent of incense. Sandalwood, he thought, something earthy. Was Sanzo awake and burning something? Too groggy to assess the situation properly, it didn't occur to him immediately that he was not alone. Not until the weight of a man pressed against the edge of the bed.

"Hello, Gojyo." The voice belonged to Homura. "I'm so sorry to wake you, but I had something to offer you."

"The monkey's in the parlor and Hakkai won't let you tempt him," Gojyo replied blearily. For some reason, his eyelids just wanted to close again, no matter how urgent his mind tried to convince him the situation was. Whatever Homura was doing here, it couldn't have been anything good.

"It's not Goku I wanted to speak with. Just you," Homura replied with a quiet confidence. "I brought you something. If you'll be kind enough to take it."

Gojyo found his hand emerging from beneath the covers, palm upraised as Homura set something vaguely cool and round there. He felt it instinctively with his fingers and brought it closer to his face to get a better look at it. "Fruit? You think I'm going to eat this so you can keep me here? Sorry, but you're not a beautiful woman and you've kept me away from them long enough in this place." Finding himself more awake, he finally sat up, though the surreality of the situation never abated. It was as if he were walking in a dream, and the coherency was set to nil.

"Watch your head," Homura warned, but before Gojyo could even process it, a gust of air breathed his bangs over his forehead, the sharp end of a sword coming close enough to sever some of the dark red strands and let them drift to the sheets.

Gojyo blinked, and then realized he was holding only the top half of the fruit, it's pungent aroma marking it clearly as a pomegranate, as well as the dark red-violet stain that oozed from the broken seeds. The juice flowed along the edges, down his fingers and then his arm with sticky sweet-tartness. It was cool, and yet mimicked the color of blood, making him wonder if Homura hadn't cut something in the process. His stomach reflexively rumbled at the scent, completely blocking out the faint smell of sandalwood incense.

The seeds glistened brightly amongst the flesh of the pomegranate, beckoning Gojyo to partake of their tempting delights. He nearly did so, staring at the dark stain that ran down his arm with the urge to lick it off his skin. It was Homura's presence that distracted him, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. "Isn't this cheating?"

"Not if you eat of your own free will, no," the god replied. "Besides, didn't you know this is all a dream? You can have as much as you want in your dreams, even if it means you wake up still hungry."

A dream? What kind of dream simply announced itself? Homura reached out to take the pomegranate half still clutched in Gojyo's hand, sinking onto the bed at the same time, in one graceful motion. "Hasn't it been lonely here, Gojyo? Won't you be so glad to leave in the morning?" He took the half-youkai's hand in his, pulling it closer to his lips to press them against the juice stained fingers, a tongue darting out seductively to suckle them one by one. "And you shouldn't let such lovely fruit go to waste."


	3. Chapter 2: The Trap

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki. Just borrowing the boys for a little while. 

Chapter 2: The Trap.

Morning light shone weakly into the parlor room. Hakkai looked up from his book and smiled to see it. Like the dawn they'd been longing for all this time. Glancing over at Goku, who was still sound asleep where he'd drifted off the night previous, Hakkai couldn't help the quiet breath of relief sighed out. They'd made it all three days. And Homura being the honorable sort, he was just sure they'd finally be free to go.

Getting up, he put the book away properly before setting a hand on Goku's shoulder. The saru didn't immediately wake, moaning something incoherent before lifting his head to stare at the other youkai with bloodshot eyes. It pained Hakkai to see Goku suffering as he had, but only remotely. He knew they'd soon be on the road again as always. "Good morning, Goku."

"I'm starving... can we eat breakfast yet?"

"We're leaving today. I'm sure we can find a good restaurant at the first village we pass," Hakkai replied pleasantly.  
Goku immediately perked up, gold eyes lighting up like miniature suns. It never took much to re-energize him, to return the enthusiasm to his expressions and the spring to his step. "Really? Well let's get going then! Where's Sanzo?"

Hakkai laughed softly, "I think he's asleep still, so is Gojyo. If you want, you can go wake him."

He need say no more than that, biting the underside of his lip and wincing involuntarily as Goku leapt to his feet, eagerly sprinting to the door that lead to the sleeping chambers and opening it without thought of the noise level. Equally humerus were the prompt crashing sounds emanating from within, and the grumpy snarl of a priest being woken up abruptly.

"You. Stupid. Monkey!"

How the hell Gojyo managed to sleep through Goku's racket was anyone's guess. Sanzo stood at the foot of the bed, regarding the sleeping half-youkai for a long moment while lighting a cigarette. Completely and unremorsefully unconscious, Gojyo had an arm thrown over his eyes to spare them from the light of morning. Thankfully the sheets covered over him, save for his torso, the last thing Sanzo wanted to see after being woken from a restless sleep was a naked kappa.

He glanced toward the door into the parlor, now propped wide open as everyone prepared to finally leave. Hakkai packed up while Goku 'helped', more by asking questions and being a nuisance. Hakkai handled him easily, though, without ever developing the irritation that Sanzo did.

Good. That at least kept the saru out of his hair. Now, to deal with the sleeping kappa. Sanzo exhaled a stream of white smoke, took one step over to the bed before lifting his foot up to hook it under the mattress. It only took a little bit of effort and some leverage to flip the whole thing up and send the kappa sliding to the floor in a tangle of sheets and limbs.

Waking with a sputter, Gojyo immediately leapt to his feet, teeth grinding together as he searched for the culprit. Perhaps he expected it would be Goku, or perhaps he wasn't sure who to expect, but surely someone other than the priest who stood there, casually smoking his cigarette. "You bastard monk, what the hell was that for!"

"Get up. We're leaving," was all Sanzo would reply with. His eyes dropped briefly, scowling and muttering something under his breath as he realized Gojyo was standing there in the buff. "Do you /ever/ wear something when you're asleep?"

Gojyo didn't follow him back to the parlor, of course. Instead, the kappa stood there a moment to get his bearings, and then glance down to realize that Sanzo was right, he really was buck naked. Huh. He reached up to scrub the back of his tousled hair. He could have sworn that he'd gone to bed in his boxers. There was no recollection of removing them, other than -- that's when it hit him, the dream. Bits and pieces of it, at least. Something about Homura and--

"Aw fuck," he muttered to himself, "You just know I'm sex starved when I'm dreaming about screwing one of the gods."

His boxers were tangled in the sheets though easily found and put back on again. The rest of his clothing was right where he'd left it the night previous. He felt strangely sore, muscles aching despite the fact that he'd slept all night without anything waking him up. There was that rather disturbing dream to consider, but Gojyo couldn't really remember much of it, the shards of it having already driven themselves into the far corners of his subconscious. He'd definitely have to find the first woman available at the next town the stopped in. Or perhaps tempt someone else into a brief entanglement. Anything to get the memory of Homura's smile out of his head.

Pulling on his pants and buckling them again, Gojyo paused as he spotted a strange stain on his arm. It wasn't that large, just like a droplet of wine red color. Setting a finger on it, it felt sticky and lifting his forearm up to taste it revealed a sweet-tart flavor.

He knew that flavor from somewhere. Somewhere recent, even as his mind refused to cough up the memories. He frowned at it a moment longer and finally gave up on the whole thought. They were leaving, finally, and that was more than enough impetus to pull on the rest of his clothing and high tail it out to the parlor to join the others.

Though he missed one detail in his hurry to leave. Just barely visible beneath the overturned bedding left draped over the floor lay the dehydrated half of a pomegranate, its red juices having long ago stained the pale flesh inside.

With the ikkou gathered once again, they collectively headed out of their quarters and toward the exit. No words were spoken, not with everyone lost in their own thoughts. Everyone except Goku, who happily bound forward ahead of the others, all smiles and glee at the prospect of finally getting something to eat.

"Come on, hurry up! I'm starving!"

"Tell him he'll get a meatbun and he'll walk a thousand miles to get it, won't he," Gojyo muttered. Sanzo didn't say anything, looking irritated, as if he were about to reach out and grab the saru's collar and drag him back to make him keep pace with the rest of them. Hakkai, as usual, simply smiled pleasantly and reached up to stroke the soft mane of the dragon that perched on his shoulder.

"I think we could all take cue from his enthusiasm. It will be nice to finally be away from here."

Sanzo grunted at that, fishing for his pack of cigarettes for a moment while holding out a hand toward Gojyo expectantly for the lighter. Quietly, the kappa prayed that the monk wouldn't notice his missing pack, yet and simply complied quietly.

The hallways stretched before them in a seemingly endless pattern of pillars and dark tile. Sun weakly streamed through dusty, barred windows as they found their way through the maze that lead back out to the main rotunda, and the exit. Back to their journey.

"Do you think we'll get any resistance?" Gojyo couldn't help but ask. Leaving like this made him uneasy, as it did Hakkai and Sanzo by the look on their faces. Sanzo looked as grumpy as ever, but there was a wariness behind those violet eyes that hinted at his discomfort. Hakkai you really had to know to read, and Gojyo could see the way he surreptitiously kept glancing to the right and to the left. As if he expected the shadows to come alive and try to eat them. Perhaps they might. Anything was possible in this place. Homura was a god, after all, wasn't he?

"I don't think so," Hakkai replied, though he didn't sound entirely sure of it. "We followed the rules and Homura has always been a man of his word in the past."

To that, Sanzo snorted, "He'll have something up his sleeve. Be ready." And that was the last word on it as they finally emerged from the last corridor, back into the main hall and the great double doors of freedom into the outside world.

It was entirely empty. No one there to greet them, or bid them farewell. "Well," Hakkai said cheerfully, "I guess we can just take our leave. Goku, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure thing, Hakkai!" was Goku's eager response, bounding to the door to start pushing it open.

Except that as soon as he tried, it immediately slammed shut again, nearly on the saru's fingers. Goku was fast enough to yank his hand back, at least, blinking in surprise and befuddlement.

"No," Homura stated quietly as he emerged from a shadow behind a pillar. The smile on his lips was faint, but chilling at the same time. Something about his expression elicited triumph, even as his defeat had already been determined. "You won't all be leaving today, I'm afraid."

Sanzo didn't bother to turn or even acknowledge Homura's words, the vein on his forehead becoming visible as he ground his teeth in annoyance. Hakkai merely frowned thoughtfully as he came to Goku's side to take the saru's hand and examine it with brotherly concern. Gojyo was too busy with lighting another cigarette with the lighter he'd taken back from Sanzo. It was, predictably, Goku who actually challenged this. Turning, his expression quizzical, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sanzo grimaced before reaching out to grab the saru by the back of his collar. "Don't ask him anything, we're leaving. Homura, open the damn door and let us go."

"Sanzo," Homura called blithely, "Did we not make an agreement when you first came to this place?"

"Yes," the monk replied tersely, "We're all perfectly aware of your stupid rules for your stupid game. And despite your numerous attempts to lure Goku in, he hasn't eaten a thing. Now shut up. We're leaving."

"I'm not speaking of Goku," came the silver voice, tinged with amusement, "I'm speaking of your red haired companion."

That brought them all to a halt again. Sanzo looked sharply toward Gojyo a heartbeat before the other ikkou. He turned, cigarette still not quite lit, dangling from between his lips and snorted derisively. "None of us ate anything here, Homura. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you recall your dreams, Gojyo?" Homura's voice thrummed. Zenon and Shien suddenly emerged from their own shadows, coming to stand at the warrior god's side as if ready to enforce his will. "Did someone visit you in the night and offer you sustenance?"

"That... that was just a dream," Gojyo stuttered, though he no longer appeared quite so certain. Lips parted, the cigarette finally fell, caught in the palm of his hand. "And I still refused, even in that dream."

"Not entirely. The dream was fading. I was losing you, but in the end, convinced you that you truly were sleeping. Do you remember where you woke? What was on your arm?"

"Juice... of some sort..." Gojyo trailed off.

"Gojyo, what are you saying?" Hakkai asked. They all stood poised for an answer, though Sanzo looked like he was about to shoot someone.

"He ate three pomegranate seeds," Homura said. "Three seeds are all I need to bind him here, with me, as we agreed to."

Silence permeated the hall after that. Every movement, no matter how slight, produced sound most deafening. Gojyo had to think about this, as the memories his mind denied him suddenly came back forcefully. He squeezed his eyes shut, a hand coming up to rub his temple, as if he could block it out and deny it. "Oh god... you -- you asshole, you tricked me!"

Hakkai sighed ruefully, his eyes closing and chin dipping downward till his forehead rested in his hand. "Oh, Gojyo..."

"I didn't--"

"Shut up," Sanzo interjected in Gojyo's direction. "You stupid fucking kappa, what the hell were you thinking?" He looked as if he wanted to just pull out his gun and shoot Gojyo in that moment. In a way, the kappa almost wished he would. He didn't relish the idea of being trapped for a moment longer in Homura's pagoda.

"There's always a way you can reverse this," Homura offered. "Goku, if you want to spare your friend of this fate, you can take his place." Zenon was smiling roguishly as the trump card was played, shifting the gun he carried over his shoulder slightly in anticipation. Shien looked more bored than anything else.

Tugging on Goku's collar hard enough to nearly topple the saru over backwards, Sanzo growled, "Forget it. Gojyo got himself into this, he can get himself out. No deal."

Hakkai looked up sharply, "Sanzo, we can't--"

"Yes, we can and we are. Homura, open the door."

Gojyo was too stunned for anything to even register. Homura's smile never faltered, hand lifting with a jangle of the chain that bound his wrists, "Very well. Thank you for playing, Genjo Sanzo."

"Fuck you," was the last thing the priest said as he shoved one of the wide doors open and dragged Goku out with him. Hakkai hesitated a moment longer, a meaningful glance shot at Gojyo. Sorry, it said. Just like always. Sorry Goku's driving you nuts. Sorry Sanzo's being an asshole. Sorry this, sorry that.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get out," he assured Hakkai with a shrug of his shoulders and a wry expression, "Somehow."

Hakkai hardly looked convinced, leveling his gaze on Homura a moment before departing. The look said more than words ever could, and that's simply how Hakkai operated. Hurt Gojyo, and the god would pay very dearly.

The doors shut with a hollow sound of finality, the light from outside cut off abruptly. The ikkou left that day three strong, rather than four.


End file.
